


Peppermint

by KateKintail



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: peppermint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle in June 2008

As Tony chomped down on the end of the peppermint candy cane with the rest sticking out of his mouth, Gibbs came up behind him and smacked the back of his head. Tony winced and rubbed the spot. He ducked and turned, looking apologetic though he had absolutely no idea what for. “Hi, Boss,” he said around the candy, protruding from his mouth like a curly cigarette. “Merry Christmas?”

“Your phone was off.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. It’s Christmas morning and we just…” Well, they’d had a very good time in bed is what they’d had. They’d finished off a bottle of lube and ushered in the dawn with matching orgasms to go with the matching bathrobes they were now wearing.

“I know what we just did,” Gibbs said, a smile played at the corners of his mouth for the briefest of moments. “And I know the Director just called. There’s been an explosion on a naval base.”

Tony’s heart sank. He swallowed, peppermint beautifully assaulting his taste buds as disappointment washed over him. It was their first Christmas since Tony had moved in and he’d been hoping that for once they would be able to spend a quiet day together. He had a full breakfast planned and an expensive bottle of wine set aside to open later. He’d planned to curl up under a thick blanket with Gibbs to watch a Christmas movie marathon and then to keep Gibbs company as the man worked on his boat. To top it off, he’d planned to make love to Gibbs under the Christmas tree, with the multi-colored glow of strings of lights illuminating their bodies. “Casualties?”

“Yup.”

Nodding his head, “Right. I’ll go get dressed.”

“Better hurry.”

“Right, Boss.” By ‘dressed’, he’d meant he would put on clothes, run a comb through his hair, and then get the coffee. He rushed around, locating the travel mugs and looking for lids that fit, which was easier said than done as there were about thirty of various styles and sizes in the drawer. After he poured the coffee, he turned to get some milk and sugar for his own, and found Gibbs standing in front of him. Tony handed over the black coffee, and Gibbs sampled it, looking approvingly at the cup afterwards. Then he unwrapped a candy cane and slid it into Tony’s cup, so the end hooked over the rim. Tony stared down at it, the franticness ebbing away.

Then Gibbs touched his fingertips to Tony’s chin, lifting Tony’s head. “Merry Christmas, DiNozzo,” Gibbs finally whispered back and pressed his lips to Tony’s.


End file.
